Because I was born to tell you I love you
by Mariana Lestrange
Summary: The Malfoy family have a girl and she is older than Draco, she likes the dark side but is fragile, and have a love for one of the death eaters, Dolohov.
1. Because I was born to tell you Chapter 1

**I ****don't own any Harry Potter things that J.K. Rowling right. But I do own the OC's**

**Because I was born to tell you I love you (Dolohov love story)**

Name: Aphrodite Malfoy

Age: 17 (04/13/1978)

House: Slytherin (last year "7º")

Personality: Lady-like, health, lovely, sexy, smart, powerful, caring, cruel, pure-blood.

Like: Smart people, pure-blood, money, power, sex, love, secret, Antonin D, Avery, her father (Lucius - 41) and her brother (Draco - 15).

Hate: muggles, muggle things, Mudbloods, Potters, Weasleys, disrespect, weak, stupid people, loud people and anyone that judge her.

-Photos in my profile-.(5 years old"1983").(11 years old"1989").(17 years old"1995")

Aphrodite is a perfect lady and is respect by all pure-bloods in Hogwarts and Death Eaters, her father is proud of her, her mother is too but Aphrodite don't really like her mother (Narcissa - 40) she says that she is weak (and because she wants Aphrodite marred with some pure-blood boy), and that her father deserve much more, but never said it to anyone, and probably never will. She is protective with her young brother and with her father; she is easy anger if someone talk bad about the Malfoy Family. Aphrodite has been in love with Antonin since hers 15 years, but she knew that he wouldn't give her a chance at that age so she waited till hers 17 to make a move.

Name: Antonin Dolohov

Age: 43 (10/19/1952)

Death Eater

Personality: Expert Duellist, one of the most dangerous and skilled Death Eaters, Nonverbal Magic, Smart, Proud, pure-blood, sexy, slow patience, mostly cool/cold, protective, easy anger and intuitive.

Like: be a death eater, pure-bloods, smart people, respect, wine, kill muggles, "little Aphros" (he knows her since hers 5 years old), Avery, Mulciber, Nott, Lucius and Rosier.

Hate: low life people, muggles, Mudbloods, disrespect, mans around Aphrodite, annoying and loud people, Dumbledore and Aurors.

-Photos in my profile-.(31 years old "1983").(37 years old "1989").(43 years old "1995")

**Others info:**

Aphrodite ( Etymology) : Gk. goddess of love and beauty; by the ancients, her name was derived from Gk. _Aphros_ "foam," from the story of her birth, but perhaps it is ult. from Phoenician_Ashtaroth._

Antonin (Etymology): Dolohov is a surname of Russian origin. It is the name of a minor character in _War and Peace_, by Leo Tolstoy. This Dolohov is brave, but cruel and vindictive, though he is caring toward his mother and sisters. Antonin is the French or Czech version of the name "Anthony." The name is derived from the Latin _Antonius_, the name of a prominent Roman family whose members included soldier and politician Mark Antony. They claimed to descend from Anton, a son of the Greek god Hercules.

Lucius loves her – proud of her/protective

Draco loves her – adore his big sister/protective

Narcissa "loves" her – don't like the way she has all the attention / negligent

Antonin loves/adore her – the sentiment change from adore to love with the time/really protective

Potter is afraid of her – really afraid

Weasleys are afraid of her – afraid

Severus respect her – he is awe with hers abilities

Pansy wants to be like her – "adores" her

Blaise likes to talk with her – like smart people

Slytherin respect her – she is the "Queen"

Ravenclaw respect her – She is smart

Gryffindor "hate" her – she is a Slytherin

Hufflepuff is "ok" with her – She is "ok" for some of them

You know, but here my family:

-Photos in my profile -Lucius Malfoy (41).Narcissa Malfoy (40).Draco Malfoy (15)

**Hope you guys like it ;)**

**more ASAP**


	2. I am torn to do  Chapter 2

I don't own any Harry Potter things that J.K. Rowling right. But I do own the OC's .

**Author:**_ I remade this one because it was really long, without pauses and it wasn't good to read, hope you like it better this way ;)_

**I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine (Dolohov love story)**

Today is the day, is Christmas and like always father makes a big party with all the riches pure-bloods and the death eaters, Antonin likes to be the first in the party and I'm the one that welcome him every year, but this year will be different I'm not only welcome him I will flirt with him, I will make he see me with different eyes, I will make him mine. I put my dress a deep green with gold high heels and walk down the steers to the front door.

(Me and my dress)(Antonin)- profile

"Hello Antonin" I said with a sweet voice "Hello little Aphros, (well not so little anymore) you look beautiful tonight" he said with his sexy voice, one day I will be wet just listen him talk "thank you Antonin, you look handsome yourself" I said, giving him a hug and a kiss in his cheek, he just smile to me, and we walk to the big salon where my father and brother were.

"Antonin is really good see you here, early like always as well" my father said "Lucius good evening, and yes you know that I prefer the calm from earliest parties than the loud and crowd when it really starts" "You are just like Aphrodite, she doesn't like loud and crowd places" Draco said looking at me, my father change places to talk with other guest.

"so Aphros, how is going the school?" "Is everything great …as possible" "as possible?" he said with a serious voice "Is because of the Mudbloods, they think that just because that old wizard let them enter there they are wizards, they have rights, and that they can talk to me or tou… I don't like begin in the same place as this things" I said trying to sound serious and don't tense he look at me, in the eyes and I look at him "What happened?" "Is everything in control now, they fear me now, don't need to worry" "Answer my question Aphrodite."

Is not because he is the love of my life and that he adores me that he has more patience with me and is not because of that, that I don't fear him, he is like that and is made to be feared, he has this power around him, this air powerful and cruel, and I love it in him "Can we talk outside?" "Is that serious? ...Yes, let's go outside" when we were in the garden he sits down and put me in his side "Now I want to know everything that happened" "It was 3 weeks ago…

{"Draco, I'm going to the Black lake, I need new species for my practice, you want something from the kitchen? I will take less than 40 min to come back" "Yeah, sis can you bring a sandwich I'm starving" "yes, I will, see you later" "bye" I was walking to the black lake when I listen some voices, I didn't pair attention I was just boys talking so in less than 5 min I was there.

since it was really early around the place was empty, so was easy to find what I was looking for, after when I was going back I see the guys again "hey blondie!" "She is a Slytherin brother, I don't think that is a good idea" "she is a girl and she is here, for me is OK,…, hey hot body you have " "just live me ALONE" "sweet you are alone here no one can help you" he start to walk near to me, the other guy was behind me and put his hands in my waist, I panicked when the other guy open my shirt, I try to turn around but couldn't so I jump and the guy behind me last the balance and I was free I pic my wand and use the cruciatus curse on them till I stop listen they breath, I went back to the castle to the loo and clean my cloths, in the kitchen I pic Draco's food and walked to the common room

"Sis? Way take so long?" "I didn't found what I was looking for so easy the wore in the north side of the island " "OK, thanks for the sandwich" "you welcome, Dray"} … and that is what happened" I said everything to him but without looking at him, I was scared that he would think I was impure because of the Mudbloods touch me , I was tense I didn't know what he was thinking

"Antonin?" when I look at him he was with his eyes close and breathing really slow, there I panicked, he was anger really, I didn't know what to do "Anton, please talk to me… I'm sorry to make you anger I… I didn't want to see you like that … I told because you asked me and you know that I would never lie to you and…" "Aphros I'm sorry" "what?" "I should have protected you, I should be there, I don't want you passing this any more, I want names Aphros, I want it in your first day" "Yes Antonin" " I'm serious Aphros, I want it, I will do something about it"

"thank you… so changing topic..., how are you doing? I get some news about the ministry and Hogwarts, and they are nothing good for the future" "I know we are working on it, but is everything ok,... I want to ask you something" "yes?" "In the summer you want to go to my summer house? You know the one in the sea side" "I would love it, really, you know that I love you company Antonin, I just need to ask my father you know him" "don't worry about it I will talk to him, I'm really good with words" "I know, I think we need to go back inside, they are probably looking for us"

"yes, Aphros…" "ye.." and he kiss me, no not in the mouth but was in my cheek and was a full kiss and after he hug me and said "love, I want you save and happy, if something else happened I want you to tell me ok?" "ok, … I love you Antonin… thanks for everything" "here I want you to have this" he pull out one necklace exactly like his.

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT ;)**


End file.
